Can You Handle It?
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: "Eggman isn't playing this time. He blew up the mansion you stayed in and has every single robot after you guys. He is seeking to capture you and we cannot have that. So until it's safe, all of you are going to be split into pairs and sent to live with a random, everyday mobian." The commander spoke, looking up at the sky. Team heroes and every other team gasped.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic come out of your house at once or be destroyed!" Sonic just snored in his bed, turning over.

"I'm warning you!" Eggman called. Sonic grumbled in his sleep and waved the mad scientist off.

"That's it!" Miles 'Tails' Prower ran into the room and shook Sonic awake.

"Ah, what the heck Tails?!"

"Sonic, Eggman is about to attack our house, and so help me, I'll kick your blue furry ass if-"

Amy screamed, still in her pajamas as a robotic hand tore the top of the house off it's hinges. A black and red blur flashed by, scooping her into his arms. He jumped and landed on a branch outside.

"Stay out here, girl, while I take care of this. Next time don't just stand there waiting for it to take you." Amy fumed as he quickly leaped away. Everyone came out of the house, or so they thought. Neighbors came outside of their houses, watching the conflict. Sonic got in his fighting position, still in his sleeping attire.

"What do you want, egghead?" He exclaimed. Blaze counted everybody. Someone was missing.

"Surrender the chaos emeralds or else!" Eggman shouted into a microphone. Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Or else what?" He dared. Eggman grinned evily.

"Or else this!" He pressed a button as Sonic jumped up and punched the giant machine. Knuckles burrowed a hole and dove into it. There was a frantic beeping. Blaze saw a missile come as she turned to Sonic and the others. Amy got down from the tree.

"Hmph. I'll show that creep that I'm not useless!" She dusted off her clothes and readied her trustworthy mallet. Tails ran inside the house and swiped his lab coat, getting out the keys to the tornado.

"Guys!" Blaze exclaimed. They didn't listen as she looked back at her.

"We can handle this Blaze!" Sonic said as Eggman's robot began backing up towards a clearing. He paused for a moment to ponder about the abnormal-ness of the situation. Something wasn't right.

"Guys!" Blaze shouted as they were now in a meadow. Silver raised the robot and prepared to slam it into the ground when Blaze roughly grabbed his shoulder.

"Silver! Listen to me, please!" She pleaded. He turned to her in concern, the robot flying across the landscape. She whipped her arms out towards the house.

"There's a missi-" There was a loud boom as everyone back on their backs with soft 'oomph's. Amy lost her balance as her hammer hit Silver in the face. He fell down with the others as the ground shook. It stopped after a few seconds.

Silver rubbed his sore face as Shadow was the first hedgehog to stumble to his feet.

"Our..House." He rasped. It was in flames as everyone realized what happened.

"Oh..noo." Tails moaned as he covered his face. Tears ran down most of their faces, excluding the ones who could stay strong. Sonic was pale, devastated, even though he tried to stay positive. He did his best to smile, though it was barely convincing.

"It's gonna be okay, guys. We'll just.." He got lost in his negative train of thoughts: No. It's not. Amy sniffled.

"Blaze, why didn't you say anything!?" She growled and turned on Tails.

"I've been trying to warn you guys the whole time, genius!" She retorted angrily, the tips of her fingers aflame. He backed up at her sudden fury.

"Guys..? Where's Cream?" Amy interrupted, afraid to sputter out the words. Everything went sudden before everything erupted into pure chaos.

Shadow called the GUN commander as Cream was lifted onto a gurney. Rouge floated down next to him.

"I was kinda surprised when you rescued Amy before Cream..You're lucky I was able to save her..Barely."

"I can't believe everyone nearly forgot her. And my relationship with Amy has nothing to do with it. I saw she was in trouble and went to help her."

"Whatever. You can tolerate Amy more than anyone else, even little old me. Coincidence?" Rouge hinted with a wink.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He roared as she jumped a little.

"Nothing, Shad. Just stating facts." Sonic walked up.

"What did he say?" Shadow stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He sighed wearily.

"He..He said," Shadow rubber his temples, "He said not to rebuild or buy another mansion. The doctor would just track us down and lead us away from the house again so he could try to break us. This is why we have that expression 'Don't put your eggs all in one basket.' " He quotely wisely as Sonic looked at him, then the distant hills, and then the ground. His gaze finally gazed back to him.

"So..Where are we staying?" Shadow's face went grim.

"We each have to stay with average everyday mobians so Dr. Eggman will expect us all to be in one place. That way, he will be confused to where we are staying." He explained coolly as everyone paused in shock. Amy grasped Sonic's arm.

"But..But, they can't do that! Can they?! I can't be separated from my Sonikku, he needs me." He pointed to his outstretched tongue in disgust. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Ignorant girl. How blind are you?" Shadow spat as Amy growled at him.

"What did you say, blacky!?" Amy demanded as she whipped out her enormous hammer. She swung at him like a maniac as he held a hand against her forehead. He watched her boredly.

"How many of those things do you have, anyway?" He questioned without much interest.

"Shadow, Amy! You two stop it right now!"' Rouge commanded as Shadow rolled his eyes again and let Amy go. She crashed into his chest fur as he crossed his arms. She peered at him while touching her forehead underneath her bangs.

"Jerk.." She hissed as she got up off the ground and onto her feet.

"No need to throw a hissy fit." He mumbled. A limo pulled up as mobian opened the door. Everyone looked at each other and got in.

"First stop: Shadow and Silver." The driver bellowed before driving off. The two hedgehogs looked at each other as Sonic played with the windows.

"Quit that." Knuckles growled as Sonic stopped. He looked around and pulled out a map guide. He leaned forward and tapped the shoulder of the driver.

"Yes Sonic?"

"Who am I going with?"

"The commander decided to leave you and your teammates in pairs depending on who you get along with the most." He explained without taking his eyes off the road.

"Ah, I see. Silver is obviously Shadow's favorite and won't-"

"I never said that." Shadow snarled while glaring at the back of Sonic's head. Sonic continued to talk anyway, still in a good mood.

"-Have a problem with him. I guess I won't be rooming with Knuckles." He chuckled. Knuckles grunted in annoyance. Sonic leaned back, rubbing Tails' head.

"Then I'm rooming with you, little buddy." Tails laughed, pushing his hand away.

"I guess."

"Precisely." Confirmed the driver. They were going through the city and didn't stop.

"Then why can't I be with Blaze?" Silver whined. The driver turned the A/C on.

"Because you obviously like her more than a friend and the residents might not won't to be around such an active couple." Silver blushed furiously.

"W-What?! I do not like Blaze in that way! She is my best friend that's a girl!" He barked. Amy snickered.

"What if Silver falls in love with Shadow?" She joked. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter as Shadow sat wide-eyed. He scooted away from Silver with his left eye twitching.

"Oh hell no. I like females just fine." He waved dismissively. Amy moved away as he rolled his eyes and Rouge giggled.

"Um..Mr. Driver, will everyone still be able to see each other?" Cream piped up as she tucked her hands in her lap. He looked at her through the mirror.

"Maybe. But not if you try and visit each other everyday, that would seem suspicious and blow everything." She looked down.

"Oh. Does Cheese count as another member?" He pondered about it.

"I'll ask the commander. If not, you can room with Cheese and someone else." He replied.

"Who will the other person be?"

"It's a surprise." The driver smirked. Rouge petted her head.

"It'll be okay, Cream." Cream nodded, looking out the window.

"Wake up." Silver opened his eyes and saw Blaze. He smiled, his cheeks pink.

"Blaze..?" He asked sleepily. She looked like an angel to him.

"Yes, we're at the house. Are you ready to go?"

"No. I wanna stay with you." He whined as he started to open his eyes more. Everybody was staring at him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What I say?" A suitcase was directed at him.

"Uh..Thanks, Mr.."

"Tanaka." Sonic smiled.

"I knew it." He stated. Silver was walked up to the decent looking house and stood on the steps as Mr. Tanaka held his suitcase.

* * *

**Uhh.. Kinda just added Mr. Tanaka in there.. Don't know why. Anyway, send in a PM which of your OCs gets to have Shadow and Silver dropped off on his/her/it's doorstep. Or any of the other characters. Make sure to have a description, Bio, history, and everything about your OC. I will most likely pick the first lucky person. Ready? Set. Go!**


	2. Chapter 2

A honey brown meerkat pointed across the street as he hid in an alley.

"Hey, aren't those, those kids from the mall?" He asked as he hid behind the brick wall. The grey jackal next to him raised a brow, coming closer.

"You mean last time when Cry sneezed down that 'Sonic' guy's back?" He asked, in return getting a nod. He snickered.

"Yeah, hehe. That was funny." He replied as the meerkat gave him an annoyed look. He rolled his eyes and headed across the street. The jackal put his hands up.

"What?" He ran after his buddy. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"War, what happened to you never talking?" He whispered as they got close to the side of the average home. War looked into his purple eyes.

"Smoke..That girl changes you." He muttered quickly, turning back. The other one moved back in surprise and rubbed the inside of his ear.

"Okay, you took Smo away from me, but you don't have to gloat about it." He pouted.

"Shh.." War shushed as Webb looked hurt. A silver-white hedgehog waited on the steps of some girl's house and a black and red one was still trudging out of the car. He let out a sigh and slung his suitcase over his back which was strangely very light.

"Hey.." Sonic said as he crawled over the laps of Knuckles and Tails.

"You have a chaos emerald in there. That's not fair when none of us can possess one and you get to keep one for more than a month! He'll be able to track you down easily, you know!"

"I don't care." Shadow retorted and shut the door in his rival's face as Sonic sputtered. The others laughed.

"See ya soon, hot shot!", Rouge called, "We're all meeting at the mall Saturday!" He nodded and strided towards the door.

"Bye Silver!" Blaze called as the others joined in, in cheering the two guys off. Cream looked about to cry.

"Bye guys! We'll miss you!" Silver waved back slighty a smile. Shadow gave a short wave and got next to Silver. Their other teammates huddled together to see what would happen as Mr. Tanaka rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the heard footsteps towards the door and quiet mumbling.

"Who could be at my front door during this hour?" A light grey wolf with red eyes stood in her sleep wear, a long white t-shirt with ebony shorts in contrast.

She had black hair put in a high ponytail and eyelids to match, making it seem like she was wearing make up when she really wasn't. Her bangs were cut short on her forehead with patches of dark grey splashed on her torso, tinting half of her limbs and the tip of her tail, and marking the outline of her eyes and inside of her ears.

She gasped. There on her doorstep were the famous hedgehogs, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, and Silver the hedgehog, the Telekinectic Time Traveler! Now.. An average, mind numbed mobian would freak out and chant ,'Oh my gosh!' This wolf said..

"Erm.. What exactly are you people doing at my door?" Shadow looked offended as Silver sweat-dropped. Everybody in the can tried to refrain from laughing. Silver dropped his suit case and held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Silver!" She gave him a weird look as he shook her hand excitedly.

"I know." He gave her a sheepish look as Shadow took over.

"As you may know, I'm Shadow the hedgehog-"

"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded in complete confusion and fright. She knew this couldn't be very good. The two hedgehogs parted as Tanaka reached between them and holder her a folder. She stared at them and slowly looked down.

"Ms. Yukimura, this will explain everything."

"Top secret?" She read aloud before opening it. She scanned over it and gaped.

"You expect me to keep them here?! What did I do? I'm sixteen! Why can't you just build a new mansion?" She complained as Shadow put his hand up.

"It's too risky and until we locate the Dr. and analyze his plan." He explained, folding his arms across his chest determinedly. She gave him a blank look as Silver sighed.

"Let's just start over, you are-?"

"Reinforce, and I'm not having this!" She stepped back to slam the door. Shadow held it open and lowered his voice.

"Listen girl, we'll probably won't be here more than a month and you'll get paid for keeping us here. If you don't, you can just talk to the commander. He knows everything about you and chose you because you've taken care of your sister since childhood. And believe me, it's harder to manage two mutant hedgehogs, be we will not touch your precious house or threaten your usual life. You're lucky you got us instead of Sonic or Knuckles, or worse, them together."

"Well said, Mr. Shadow." Mr. Tanaka complimented politely.

Reinforce, though tough looking on the outside, was worried and a bit frightened. Behind her peering red eyes, she knew needed money for food and other things. Her job wasn't well paying and she had lots of bills to play. Plus these guys could take care of themselves and go wherever they pleased without her supervision.

"I promise we'll be good!" Silver interrupted as Reinforce face palmed.

"Okay, okay. But if you break one thing or cause problems to me at all, your butt is out the door!" She exclaimed, pointing behind them as an example. Silver hesitated to speak as Shadow nodded.

"Understandable." Silver tilted his head.

"May we come in?" He asked. Reinforce looked at him and huffed.

"Come in. Shadow, Silver. I don't have any beds in the guest room, so make your selves at home while I get some blankets and pillows. You can use one of my mattresses since I have four." She compromised. They nodded and went inside.

"Sounds fair." She heard Silver mumble. She ran her hands through her hair, stressed, and nodded at Mr. Tanaka.

"Good day." She humored tiredly. The butler nodded.

"Good luck, Ms. You're going to need it." She closed the door as he headed back to the limo while the eavesdropping Mobians ducked back inside. Reinforce leaned against the door and slid down it.

"Chaos, please help me."

"Rein?" She looked up, shocked, at Silver.

"What did you just call me?"

"Rein.. Is that a problem?" She looked down.

"No, no. It's just that my baby sister used to call me that."

"Oh.. What happened to her?" She didn't reply.

"What did you want?"

"The pillows and.. Covers?" She got up.

"Alright, I'm going. Follow me." Silver smiled and went after her.

"Oh, and.. Thanks for letting us stay here." He thanked as they went up the stairs. Shadow soon followed.

"...No problem." Rein answered after awhile, almost smiling. At least one of them was nice and grateful. She could already tell she could rely on Silver to be loyal and follow her direction. Shadow scowled and brushed off the feeling of neglect.

"Next stop: Knuckles and Espio. To the house of Kevin G. Davis." The impatient ones groaned as the two looked at each other respectfully.

"Seems fair." The chameleon noted as Knuckles grunted in agreement.


End file.
